I'm a Demigod?
by freezerbunny
Summary: My story follows the life of 12 year old Lydia Winters who finds out that she is the daughter of a certain Greek goddess. (first fanfic! plz review... I SUCK AT SUMMARIES )
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters from Rick Riordan. I do own Lydia Winters and any other characters that I have created**

"Good morning class,I'm Percy Jackson, your substitute teacher for the week as had to...um...deal with some personal issues" said the man who had just walked into our classroom, he had messed up hair and deep sea green eyes. We chorused our good mornings and got ready to do my favorite subject in school, Greek Mythology.

"Very good Ms. umm?" inquired after I answered all his questions correctly, "Lydia Winters, sir," I replied shyly. "Well very good , you really know your mythology."

Lucy smirked behind me, I hated her so much, she was so mean, all she did was torment me about how I had dyslexia or ADHD and even how my mom left me and my dad when I was born, I always thought that she _had_ to be a monster from Greek mythology. I turned back to the board which was filled with facts about the manticore. "Ow!" I said in a soft yelp, Lucy had thrown a wrinkled airplane at my head. I opened the note 'watch out!' it bell rang, school was done. I looked up at Lucy's chair curiosity overpowering me, but she was already gone


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT own any of the characters from Rick Riordan, I do own my characters though...**

Questions filled in my head. Watch out for what? Where'd come from anyway?

"Oh!" I ran back to school in the opposite direction to get my homework that i had left in my desk. All of a sudden I heard a loud crash in the science lab.

'Crash,' there it was again. I sped up to the lab waiting for the sound again. I mustered my courage and peeked into the science lab.

"Mr. Jackson?" I said in surprise,There, was Percy Jackson, fighting off a creature that resembled Lucy, a lot, wait it _was_ Lucy except she had a long green tail and was fighting and a pretty grey eyed girl and blonde hair just like I had.

stabbed the Lucy/dragon hybrid. Then it hit me a Dracanae, as i read in my Greek book,**Scythian** _**Dracanae**_ are commonly seen as female reptilian monsters with some human features. All I could muster was, "Oh Crap."

Lucy poofed into dust and I fainted.

"Lydia?" I slowly became conscious to the pretty blonde calling my name. She spooned a cube that tasted like chocolate ice-cream, it was delightful.

"Oh good you're awake!" she said soothingly, "I'm Annabeth Chase," "Seaweed brain! She's awake!" she called. Percy Jackson walked into the room and pecked Annabeth's cheek. "Good, The campfire is starting," He replied

It was dark outside and a circle of people sat around a campfire passing around smores and singing songs. Everybody's head turned to me, well, my head I looked up to see an owl thing on my head. "You've been claimed, your mom is Athena!" Annabeth said happily, "we're sisters!"


	3. Chapter 3 Discoveries

**A/N I WOULD LIKE TO THANK WRITEROFFICTION FOR YOUR HELP P.S I DID NOT EDIT SO YA**

**Percy: Are you Rick Riordan**

**Me: No...**

**Percy:So?**

**Me:I'm not your creator or the creator of any of the characters from PJO or HOO. Geez**

* * *

I stared at Annabeth in surprise. Did she just say we were sisters? Okay now I was scared.

I stared at my cabin actually taking in its beautiful design for the first time. The interior was magnificent the beds were pushed against the walls like sleeping wasn't important. A long desk sat in the middle of the room with drawings of buildings with fantastic architecture laying in a heap in the middle of the desk. "Come on!" Annabeth said excitedly showing me to my bed. Soon more Athena kids filled in. there weren't a lot like eight or nine. All of them had blonde hair and grey eyes just like me.

They introduced themselves. Annabeth was the head counselor who was 18, with a boy named Malcom in second in command who was 17. Also in my cabin was Jacob Rousse who was 12, Skylar Wood who was 14, Amber Roland who was also 12, Jake Anderson who was 16 and Jordan Robin, He was 13. Okay eight people including me.

I was woken by an excited Annabeth shaking me. "Come on! Before breakfast" She whispered. I was too tired to ask questions. I got dressed and followed her out to a old shack . I let out a gasp. Bronze everywhere. "Pick one!" Annabeth exclaimed in an urgent whisper gesturing to the weapons. How choose just one?

There were so much. I picked a sword and immediately put it back. A longish dagger was next but that didn't feel right either.

"I shook my head," None felt right.

"We'll come back tomorrow, it's OK!"

She walked to our cabin while I walked to the dining hall (that Annabeth had conveniently drew a map for me) which was slowly filling.

"Oof!" I mumbled as I bumped into a muscular boy.

"Sorry!" He paused. His eyes locked on mine . Snapping back into reality he continued "I'm Eryn, Son of Hephaestus,"

"Lydia, Daughter of Athena,"

We went off to the dining hall to eat breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! i haven't uploaded in 2 whole months! soooooo...ya just wanted 2 say sorry AND I DONT OWN ANY OF THE PJO CHARACTERS OR HOO CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN THE ONES I MADE UP (duhh!)**

* * *

After a filling breakfast I decided to go on adventure in the forest before sword practice. I was bored and still flustered about meeting Erin. Finally! An actual friend! Thank the gods! I was getting really lonely when the only people who talked to me were my family.

I was walking down to Zeus' Fist. If looked from a certain angle it looked like a large fist. If looked from any other angle, it looked like a pile of deer poop. Apparently some of the campers called it the 'Poop Pile' I decided that I _had _to see it. As I reached the fist I heard a 'Crunch!' I turned around to see a giant,black scorpion.

"AGHHHHH" I screamed as four more mutant scorpions surrounded me. Why did I go into the forest by myself without a weapon? I was such an idiot!

"Lydia!" I heard someone yell. Was that Erin? Yes, yes it was. Erin jumped, rolled and ducked and somehow turned all the scorpions into piles of pixie dust. "Erin!Were you following me?" I questioned.

"Pffft!What? No!" He replied

"Whatever! Gods I need a weapon!"

"Follow me then" He replied offering me his arm

I was a little confused but I took it anyway. He led me to the Hephaestus cabin. "Wait here," he told me. In a minute or so he came out with an owl hair clip. "Um... Gee thanks Erin" I said awkwardly. He smirked at me before telling me to press the button on the side of it. Duh! Why else would he give me a hair-clip?

Once again I admit that I am an idiot.

"Omigodz Erin! Thank you so much!"

"Eh. No probs!"

"Wait, How did you know I needed a weapon?"

"Ugh..." He said, scratching the back of his head,

"Woah! Stalker alert!" I yelled at the top of my voice,

"Calm down! Do you want Argus to take me away? That guy creeps me out!"

"He _is_ pretty creepy..."

Argus was the camp's bodyguard. He had like ten-thousand eyes and he _never_ talked. People said that hes had eyes on his tongue but nobody really knew.

Before I could utter another word a soaring marshmallow teddy bear hit me in the face. Soon, a fleet of flying marshmallow teddys attacked me and before I blacked out I heard a voice shouting "Travis! You idiot!" Then the world blurred.


	5. New Friends and surprises

**_Guess what? I DONT OWN RICK RIORDAN'S CHARACTERS ;)_**

**_ THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY FRIENDS SMILEY, SKYLAR AND CHAELA _**

* * *

I woke up in my bed, not knowing how I got there. Oh yeah, the bears. I was perfectly fine though, I just wanted to get out of my bed. When I hopped out my legs felt like jelly. When I walked outside my jelly legs failed me and I fell. Expecting to hit the hard ground I put my hands towards the ground ready for the impact, soon realizing it was not going to come, I found my self being helped by a good looking boy. He had brown, curly hair and chocolate brown eyes. He had a tanned complexion and was as tall as me.

"Um, you okay?" he asked

" Yeah, I'm fine, thanks though, you saved me from a broken wrist!"

" He it's no problem, I'm just made of good luck!"

"Well someone's a little sure of himself,"

" I'm serious! My mom is Tyche!" He argued

"Oh, cool! I'm Lydia Winters by the way," I introduced

"Hey! I'm Jeremiah," He replied, " You know who my godly parent is, who's yours?"

" Oh my mom's Athena"

" Really? I don't believe you!"

" Why not?"

" Um because you've just been claimed!"

" What are you talking about?"

That's when I decided to look up to see none other than a glowing sun on top of my head. " WHAT THE WHAT?" I started to freak out. " Lydia are you okay? Whoa! What?" Skylar came rushing up to me. " I'm going to call Chiron okay? Stay here!" Jeremiah ran after her turning over his sholder to shout "Me too!"

* * *

"Seems like we have a very rare situation going on here," stated Chiron " Guess what? You're not a half-blood -"

"WHAT?" I yelled,

"Ahem! as I was saying, You're not a half-blood, your a three quarter blood if that makes any sense."

Okay so here's what's up, my dad was in fact, a demigod, the son of Apollo, which makes me the granddaughter of Apollo and the daughter of Athena. Which gives me more power. Cool right? Yeah I guess.

As I was walking back to my cabin to tell my siblings the 'good' news I passed a large oak tree. Guess what I saw? Skylar and Jeremiah making out!

"Ahem! Sorry to interrupt you but I have to tell you something!" I explained to the red faced couple the happenings of the morning, and in turn they explained to me their story.

Apparently, they went to the same school and on the last day, he told her that he liked her, she liked him back and they didn't see each other for about 3 years and now there they were just making out under a giant oak tree.

We were about to walk back to the Athena cabin when we heard a gruesome growl.

* * *

_**CLIFFHANGER DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN THANKS FOR READING 3 YOU GUYS TILL NEXT TIME BYEEEEEE**_


End file.
